doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mario Castañeda
) |lugar_nacimiento = Irapuato, Guanajuato, México |familiares = Cuauhtemoc Castañeda (padre) Arturo Castañeda (hijo) Carla Castañeda (hija) Susana Melgarejo Franco (esposa) |ingreso_doblaje = Junio de 1983 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo }} thumb|230px|Castañeda con [[Luis Daniel Ramírez, Gaby Willer, Eduardo Garza,Isabel Martiñón, Liliana Barba y Patricia Acevedo en ExpoAnime Tour Mangamundo.]]thumb|230px|right|[[Mario Castañeda, Jesse Conde y Raúl Aldana en los años 80.]] thumb|230px|right|Junto a sus hijos [[Arturo Castañeda|Arturo y Carla.]] thumb|230px|Varios de sus papeles más famosos Mario Castañeda (nacido el 29 de junio de 1962) es un actor, director de doblaje y locutor mexicano. 300px-Goku_dbz_fin.png|Goku adulto en la saga Dragon Ball, su personaje mas famoso, reconocido y emblemático. 911550Bardock.png|"Bardock" El padre de Goku 230px-Turles_by_raykugen-jnd315xhs.png|Turles en Dragon Ball Z: La Pelicula " La Batalla Mas Grande Del Mundo" Jim carrey.jpg|Jim Carrey, uno de los actores que ha doblado regularmente. Iron-man-datos.jpg|Iron Man 300px-Kanon_de_Géminis.jpg|Kanon de Geminis en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco. Zapp_Brannigan.png|Zapp Brannigan en Futurama. JamesCGIpromo2.jpg|James en Thomas y sus Amigos. Bruce_willis.jpg|Bruce Willis, el actor que mas interpretó en muchas de sus peliculas. John-cusack-the-raven-2012.jpg|Edgar Allan Poe en The Raven. Lelele.jpg|El Grinch en la película El Grinch. Bardo-El-Arquero.png|Bardo en El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug y El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos. Chanimado-donramon.jpg|Don Ramon en El Chavo, la serie animada main-04-nono.png|Ñoño en El Chavo, la serie animada XinZhaoShenLOL.png|Su participación como Xin Zhao y Shen en LOL popularizó el doblaje del videojuego. smbc030.jpg|Neflyte en Sailor Moon. AndyEpisodeStill.jpg|Andy Trudeau en Hechiceras. mcwolf_trace_by_doublevtovka22-d4rnz2b.png|McLobo en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. General_Silver_Trans.png|Coronel Silver en Dragon Ball kame-sennin-teenager-master-roshi-dragon-ball.jpg|El Joven Kame Senin o Maestro Roshi en Dragon Ball themask02.jpg|La Mascara en la serie animada. Macgyver.jpg|Angus MacGyver en MacGyver. Markruffalo.jpg|Mark Ruffalo, otro actor que ha doblado regularmente. Robby Ray.jpg|Robbie Ray Stewart en Hannah Montana. tumblr_meceiwDVak1r2bsduo1_r1_1280.jpg|Andy Warhol / Agente W en Hombres de negro III parker-stevenson.jpg|Craig Pomeroy en Guardianes de la bahía. peter-benton_characterSecondary.jpg|Dr. Peter Benton en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Biografía Nació en Irapuato, Guanajuato, el 29 de junio de 1962. Cuando tenía un año sus padres se mudaron a la Ciudad de México donde vive desde entonces. Estudió actuación dramática en el Instituto Andrés Soler de la A.N.D.A. (Asociación Nacional de Actores) de 1979 a 1982 y en junio de 1983 empezó a trabajar como actor de doblaje en varias series de televisión como Blanco y negro, Los poderes de Matthew Star y "Visitors". Es mejor conocido por ser la voz adulta de Kevin Arnold en la serie estadounidense Los años maravillosos, siendo uno de sus trabajos más memorables junto con el personaje de MacGyver de la serie de TV de mismo nombre. En el mundo del anime es conocido por papeles como Goku (adulto) en todas las sagas de la serie Dragon Ball (incluido con el mismo nombre, Dragon Ball Z y Dragon Ball GT), Kanon de Dragón Marino en La Saga de Poseidón en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y Neflyte en Sailor Moon. En varios filmes estadounidenses ha otorgado su voz a personajes protagonizados por Bruce Willis, como en El quinto elemento, Armageddon, Mira quién habla y también en la serie de televisión Luz de luna. Asimismo ha doblado a Jim Carrey en varias películas, como Ace Ventura: Detective de mascotas, Mentiroso, Mentiroso y Todopoderoso. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Mark Ruffalo, Jackie Chan, entre otros. En dibujos animados es conocido por dar voz a Iron Man en la mayoría de sus apariciones en animaciones, a Zapp Branigan de Futurama, al Lobo y a Droopy y Dripple en Los pequeños Tom y Jerry. En series de televisión es conocido por ser la voz de MacGyver en la serie del mismo nombre y de Tom Paris en Star Trek: Voyager. Fue la voz oficial del canal de cable Boomerang desde 2001 hasta 2006. Además ha participado en TV Azteca como parte de la imagen del canal Azteca 7. Estuvo casado con la también actriz de doblaje Rommy Mendoza y es padre de los también actores Carla Castañeda y Arturo Castañeda. Actualmente presta su voz a Don Ramón y a Ñoño en la caricatura del Chavo del 8 llamada El Chavo. Desde el 1ro. de Marzo de 2013 ocupó el cargo de director creativo de SDI Media de México hasta mediados de 2014. Filmografía thumb|Personajes de Mario. Películas Bruce Willis *G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) (trailer) - Joe Colton *Lady Vegas (2012) - Dink *Fuego con fuego (2012) - Mike Cella *Asesino del futuro (2012) - Viejo Joe *Moonrise Kingdom: Amor infantil (2012) - Capitán Sharp *The Cold Light of Day (2012) - Martin Shaw *Los indestructibles 2 (2012) - Sr. Church *Setup (2011) - Biggs *Catch 44 (2011) - Mel *Red (2010) (trailer) - Frank Moses *Los indestructibles (2010) (Versión TV) - Sr. Church *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Jimmy Monroe *Identidad sustituta (2009) - Tom Greer *Planet Terror (2007) - Tte. Muldoon *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Él mismo *Duro de matar 4.0 (2007) - John McClane *16 Calles (2006) - Detective Jack Mosley *Alpha Dog (2006) - Sonny Truelove *Bajo amenaza (2005) - Jeff Talley (redoblaje) *La ciudad del pecado (2005) - Hartigan *La nueva gran estafa (2004) - cameo Bruce Willis *En lo profundo del Lago Ness - Jake (David Andriole) *Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudeski *Mi vecino el asesino (2000) - Jimmy 'Tulipán' Tudeski *El Protegido (2000) - David Dunn *Mi encuentro conmigo (2000) - Russell Duritz *El sexto sentido (1999) - Dr. Malcolm Crowe *Desayuno de campeones (1999) - Dwayne Hoover *Armageddon (1998) - Harry S. Stamper *El quinto elemento (1997) - Korben Dallas *El último hombre ‎(1996) - John Smith *12 monos (1995) - James Cole (Redoblaje) *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Leo (Crackle) *Reencuentro con la vida (1994) - Carl Roebuck *Tiempos violentos (1994) - Butch Coolidge *Zona de impacto (1993) - Det. Tom Hardy *El último Boy Scout (1991) - Joe Hallenbeck *La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) - Peter Fallow *Mira quién habla también (1990) (voz) - Mikey *Mira quién habla (1989) (voz) - Mikey Jim Carrey *Tonto y retonto 2 (2014) - Lloyd Christmas *El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) - Steve Gray *Una pareja dispareja (2009) - Steven Jay Russell *Los Fantasmas de Scrooge (2009) - Él mismo (Entrevistas) *Número 23: La revelación (2007) - Paul W. Sparrow *Las Locuras de Dick y Jane (2005) - Dick Harper *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Joel Barish (TV) *Todopoderoso (2003) (Doblaje original) - Bruce Nolan *El Grinch (2000) - Grinch *Irene, Yo y mi otro Yo (2000) - Charlie Baileygates/Hank Evans *El gran Simon (1998) - Joe Wenteworth adulto *Mentiroso, Mentiroso (1997) - Fletcher Reede *Batman eternamente (1995) - Edward Nygma / El Acertijo *Ace Ventura: Detective de Mascotas (1994) - Ace Ventura *Sala de espera al infierno (1988) - Johnny Squares Mark Ruffalo *Un corazón normal (2014) - Alejandro "Ned" Weeks *Gracias por compartir (2013) - Adam doblaje *Iron Man 3 (2013) - Bruce Banner (cameo) *The Avengers: Los Vengadores (2012) - Bruce Banner / Hulk *Margaret (2011) - Maretti *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Paul *Ceguera (2008) - Doctor *Zodíaco (2007) - David Toschi *Todos los hombres del rey (2006) - Adam Stanton *Dicen por ahí... (2005) - Jeff Daly *Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos (2004) - Stan Fink (Tercera versión) *Si tuviera 30 (2004) - Matt Flamhaff *En carne viva (2003) - Detective Malloy Cuba Gooding Jr. *La tumba del diablo (2009) - Mack *El campamento de papá (2007) - Charlie Hinton *Conspiración descubierta (2006) - Alex Thomas *Me llaman Radio (2003) - Radio *Frío de perros (2002) - Dr. Ted Brooks *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Doris Miller *Instinto (1999) - Theo Caulder John Leguizamo *Todo un desastre (1997) - Pestario 'Pest' Vargas *El fanático (1996) - Manny *Momento crítico (1996) - Capitán Rat *Romeo y Julieta (1996) - Tybalt *Reinas o reyes (1995) - Chi-Chi Rodríguez *Atrapado por su pasado (1993) - Benny Blanco Steve Carell *The Way, Way Back - Trent (2013) *Buscando un amigo para el fin del mundo (2012) - Dodge Petersen *Una cena para tontos (2010) - Barry Speck *Una noche fuera de serie (2010) - Phil Foster *El Súper Agente 86 (2008) - Maxwell Smart / Agent 86 (trailer) Mel Gibson *El hombre sin rostro (1993) - Justin McLeod * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Rick Jarmin (Redoblaje) *Hamlet (1990) - Principe Hamlet *Traición al amanecer (1988) - Dale 'Mac' McKussic (Redoblaje) *Gallipoli (1981) - Frank Dunne Vince Vaughn *Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) - Bob Finnerty *Four Christmases (2008) - Brad McVie *Camino salvaje (2007) - Wayne Westerberg *Pelotas en juego (2004) - Peter Adrien Brody *Depredadores (2010) - Royce *Splice (2009) - Clive *Cadillac Records (2008) - Leonard Chess *King Kong (2005) - Jack Driscoll Ben Stiller *Greenberg (2010) - Roger Greenberg *Hombres misteriosos (1999) - Sr. Furioso / Roy *Tus amigos y vecinos (1998) - Jerry *Tentados por el desastre (1996) - Mel Coplin Quentin Tarantino ' *Los Muppets y el Mago de Oz (2005) - Él mismo *Del crepúsculo al amanecer (1996) - Richie Gecko *Cuatro habitaciones (1995) - Chester Rush *Perros de la calle (1992) - Sr Marrón 'Hugh Grant *El diario de Bridget Jones (2001) - Daniel Clever (Redoblaje) *Medidas extremas (1996) - Dr. Gary Luthan *Nueve meses (1995) - Samuel Porter *Restauración (1995) - Elias Finn Billy Ray Cyrus *Mi vecino es un espía (2010) - Colton James *Hannah Montana: La película (2009) - Robbie Stewart *Hannah Montana y Miley Cyrus: Lo mejor de dos mundos (2008) - Billy Ray Cyrus Craig Bierko *Scary Movie 4 (2006) - Tom (doblaje de Taller Acústico) *Una banda para siempre (1999) - Mitch *El piso 13 (1999) - Douglas Hall Robert Downey Jr. ' *Game 6 (2005) - Steven Schwimmer *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mickey Knox *Con alma y corazón (1993) - Thomas Reilly 'Emilio Estévez *Dollar for the Dead (TV) (1998) - Cowboy *Misión imposible (1996) - Jack Harmon *Sin identidad (1992) - Alex Furlong Stephen Baldwin *Nube negra (2006) - Daniel Gray *Intercambio de parejas (Telefilme) (2001) - Jack Bauer *Tres formas de amar (1994) - Stuart Denis Leary ' *La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - Vinnie Franko *Escándalo en la Casa Blanca (1997) - Fad King *Operación Elefante (1995) - David Poole 'Charlie Sheen *The Arrival (1996) - Zane Zaminsky *Navy Seals (1990) - Dale Hawkins *Las ligas mayores (1989) - Ricky Vaughn Jackie Chan *Gángster por un pequeño milagro (1989) - Charlie Chen Wah Kuo *El Protector (1985) - Billy Wong *Historia policiaca (1985) - Chan Ka-Kui (Doblaje original) Luke Evans *El Hobbit: La batalla de los cinco ejércitos (2014) - Bardo *El Hobbit: La desolación de Smaug (2013) - Bardo Tom Hanks *Capitán Phillips - Capitán Richard Phillips (2013) *Ángeles y demonios - Profesor Robert Langdon (2009) Tego Calderon *Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) - Leo Tego *Rápidos y furiosos (2009) - Leo Tego Jason Segel *Los Muppets (2011) - Gary *¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) - Peter Bretter Tony Goldwyn *The Mechanic (2011) - Dean *El informe pelícano (1993) - Fletcher Coal Dylan Walsh *Secretariat (2010) - Jack Tweedy *La casa del lago (2006) - Morgan Price Michael Shannon *The Runaways: Unidas por un sueño (2010) - Kim Fowley *Las torres gemelas (2006) - Dave Karnes Thomas Kretschmann *El Big Bang (2010) - Frizer *Resident Evil 2: Apocalipsis (2004) - Mayor Cain David Wenham *La pontífice (2009) - Gerold *Australia (2008) - Neil Fletcher Denzel Washington *Gángster americano (2007) - Frank Lucas *Valor bajo fuego (1996) - Nathaniel Serling [[Gary Cole|'Gary Cole']] * Un enemigo en casa (2007) - Rich Garces * El regreso de la tribu Brady (1996) - Mike Brady Sean O'Bryan *El diario de la Princesa 2 (2004) - Patrick O'Donnell *El diario de la princesa (2001) - Patrick O'Connell Jamie Foxx *Shade (2003) - Larry Jennings *Un domingo cualquiera (1999) - Willie Beamen Jay Mohr *Black River - (2001) Boyd "Bo" Aikens *Pequeños guerreros - (1998) Larry Benson James Spader *Háblame de sexo (2001) - Dr. Roger Klink *Lobo (1994) - Stuart Michael Biehn ' *Corre... no grites (2000) - Sheriff Brent Marken (Redoblaje) *La Roca (1996) - Comandante Anderson 'Alec Baldwin *Honorables delincuentes (1998) - Mackin *La jurado (1996) - El Maestro Viggo Mortensen *Daylight: Infierno en el túnel (1996) - Roy Nord *Decepción (1993) - John E. 'Johnny' Faro Brad Pitt *El favor (1994) - Elliot *Nada es para siempre (1992) - Paul McLean Bradley Whitford *Lo mejor de mi vida (1993) - Paul Ivanovich *Robocop 3 (1993) - Fleck Robert De Niro *El taxista (1976) - Travis Bickle (Segunda versión) *Calles peligrosas (1973) - Johnny Boy ' Otros:' *Un viaje de diez metros (2014) - Voces adicionales * Bajo la misma estrella (2014) - Michael Lancaster (Sam Trammell) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *Ella (2013) - Theodore Twombly (Joaquin Phoenix) *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Don Fitzgerald (Nick Offerman) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Agente Todd (Vincent Leclerc) *Titanes del pacífico (2013) - Voces adicionales *Posesión infernal (2013) - Insertos *Mamá (2013) - Jeffrey (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) *El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) - Silver Lion (Byron Mann) *El vengador del futuro (2012) - Apariencia original de Hauser (Ethan Hawke) *Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) - Philip Stryver (Burn Gorman) *The Raven (2012) - Edgar Allan Poe (John Cusack) *Hombres de negro III (2012) - Andy Warhol (Bill Hader) *Así somos (2012) - Voz en avión y Profesor *Caballo de guerra (2011) - Voces adicionales *Thin Ice (2011) - Bob Egan (David Harbour) *Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) - Diggs (James Marsden) (Trailers) *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Frank D'Amico (Mark Strong) *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) - Rana en corte *Tron: El legado (2010) - Voces adicionales *El solista (2009) - Voces adicionales *Después de la vida (2009) - Voces adicionales *Transformers: La venganza de los caídos (2009) - Voces adicionales *Punto de colisión: 90 minutos para el impacto (2009) - Ralf Moldau *Enemigos públicos (2009) - Homer Van Meter (Stephen Dorff) *S. Darko (2009) - Pastor John (Matthew Davis) *Notorious (2009) - Sean 'Puffy' Combs (Derek Luke) *Peleador callejero (2009) - Evan Hailey (Brian White) *Sólo para parejas (2009) - Joey Tippaglio (Jon Favreau) *Guerra de novias (2009) - Padre de Emma (John Pankow) *Dragon Ball Evolución (2009) - Goku (Justin Chatwin) *Bastardos sin gloria (2009) - Hans Landa (Christoph Waltz) *Anaconda 4: Rastro de sangre (2009) - Scott (Danny Midwinter) *Un fantasma fastidioso (2008) - Frank Herlihy (Greg Kinnear) *No robarás en Domingo (2008) - LeeJohn (Tracy Morgan) *Búsqueda implacable (2008) - Sam (Leland Orser) *Reyes de la calle (2008) - Cap. James Briggs (Hugh Laurie) *Hulk: El hombre increíble (2008) - Leonard Samson (Ty Burrell) *El profe de gimnasia (2008) - Comentarista (Chris Kattan) *Meteoro, la Película (2008) - Mr. Musha (Hiroyuki Sanada) *Super Agente 86 (2008) - Ladislas Krstic (David S. Lee) *Tripulación Dave (2008) - Número 2 (Ed Helms) *La noche es nuestra (2007) - Capitán Joseph "Joe" Grusinsky (Mark Wahlberg) *Butterfly on a Wheel (2007) - Neil Randall (Gerard Butler) *El ex (2007) - Leon (Paul Rudd) *A través del universo (2007) - Padre de Lucy (Dylan Baker) *Transformers (2007) - Glenn Whitman (Anthony Anderson) *Ruffian (2007) - Bill Nack (Frank Whaley) *Smoking Aces (2007) - Richard Messner (Ryan Reynolds) *Hora de terror (2007) - Sr. Keller (John Hawkinson) *Raging Inferno (2007) - Tom (Stephan Luca) *El juego del miedo IV (2007) - Art Blanc (Justin Louis) *En las tinieblas (2006) - Brian (Henry Ian Cusick) *Viviendo con mi ex (2006) - Mike Lawrence (Geoff Stults) *Inframundo: La evolución (2006) - Marcus (Tony Curran) *Tres son multitud (2006) - Carl Peterson (Matt Dillon) *Tsunami: El día después (2006) - Nick Fraser (Tim Roth) *Mentiras adorables (2006) - Max Ronsac (Thierry Neuvic) *Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) - Representante de Tony Hawk *Los días del abandono (2005) - Mario (Luca Zingaretti) *El juego del miedo II (2005) - Eric Mathews (Donnie Wahlberg) / Insertos (Versión DVD) *El sonido del trueno (2005) - Dr. Lucas (Wilfried Hochholdinger) *Niñera a prueba de balas (2005) - Howard Plummer (Tate Donovan) *Las aventuras del Niño Tiburón y la Niña de Fuego (2005) - Padre de Max (David Arquette) *Pursued (2005) - Vincent Palmer (Christian Slater) *Natural Unleashed - Jake (Bryan Genesse) - (2005) *Slipstream, la máquina del tiempo (2005) - Jake Hallman (Kevin Otto) *Syriana (2005) - Brian (Matt Damon) (Redoblaje) *Venganza en el Sol Naciente (2005) - Fudomyo (Kosuke Toyohara) *Judas (2004) - Andrés (Rory Kinnear) *La última carrera (2004) - Steven Goodson (Fred Savage) *Una canción de amor para Bobby Long (2004) - Lawson Pines (Gabriel Macht) *La esposa del diablo (2004) - Craig Howard (James Purefoy) *Blade Runner - J.F. Sebastian (William Sanderson) (Redoblaje de 2004) *Al caer la noche (2004) - Stan lloyd (Woody Harrelson) (1ra versíón doblada) *Misteriosa obsesión (2004) - Dr. Jack Munce (Gary Sinise) *21 gramos (2003) - Jack Jordan (Benicio del Toro) (redoblaje) *El sabor de la vida (2003) - Savvas Iakovidis (Ieroklis Michaelidis) *Enamórate (2003) - Len Martin (Peter Gallagher) *Un amor inesperado (2003) - Alex Sheldon (Luke Wilson) *El club de los detectives en busca de la princesa perdida (2002) - Presentación e insertos *El club de los detectives en grandes apuros (2002) - Presentación e insertos *Astérix y Obélix: Misión Cleopatra (2002) - Astérix (Christian Clavier) *The Red Phone: Manhunt (2002) - Nigel Ballister (Ben Cross) *Atrapados (2002) - Danny (Phil Coccioletti) *Sumergidos (2002) - O'Dell (Matthew Davis) *Héroe (2002) - Espada Rota (Tony Leung Chiu Wai) *La cosa más dulce (2002) - Roger Donahue (Jason Bateman) *El pasado nos condena (2001) - Sonny Grotowski (Heath Ledger) *Camino hacia la gloria (2000) - Martin Christie (Tommy King) *Cambio de papeles (1999) - Dan Anderson (David Alan Grier) *El divorcio es lo mejor (1999) - Kenneth (Jeff Gendelman) *Promesa letal (1999) - Dr. David Farris (John Ritter) *Novia fugitiva (1999) - George Swiling (Reg Rogers) *Los 60´s (1999) - Kenny Klein (Jeremy Sisto) *Perturbados (1998) - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (Doblaje original) *El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) - Raul (Peter Sarsgaard) *Half Baked (1998) - Thurgood Jenkins / Sr. Buen Tipo (Dave Chappelle) *Enemigo público (1998) - Hicks (Loren Dean) *El meteorito de Pete (1998) - Pete (Mike Myers) *El precio del éxito (1998) - Lee Simon (Kenneth Branagh) *Un amor inconcluso (1997) - Steve (Russell Crowe) *Camino sin retorno (1997) - Arkady - Valeri Nikolayev *Los secretos de Harry (1997) - Larry / Satanás (Billy Crystal) *Contracara (1997) - Pollux Troy (Alessandro Nivola) *Playing God (1997) - Dr. Eugene Sands (David Duchovny) *Chasing Amy (1997) - Holden McNeil (Ben Affleck) *Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) - Haru (Chris Farley) *Mi pobre angelito 3 (1997) - Burton Jernigan (Lenny von Dohlen) *Su mejor decisión (1997) - Oficial 2 *Tiburones de acero (1997) - Bill McCay (Gary Busey) *Dinero fácil (1997) - Franklin (Chris Tucker) *Los inventores (1997) - Sir Isaac Newton (Karl Pruner) *Mi perro fantasma (1997) - Lucky (1997) (Jerry P. Jacobs) *La desaparición de Garcia Lorca (1996) - Federico García Lorca (Andy Garcia) *Larger than Life (1996) - Consejo Tucker (Matthew McConaughey) *El alma del juego (1996) - Josh Gibson (Mykelti Williamson) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1996) - Eddie Jordan (Josh Charles) *El club de las divorciadas (1996) - Aaron Paradis (Stephen Collins) *La sombra de la corrupción (1996) - Voces adicionales *La Máscara Negra (1996) - Michael / Simon / Máscara Negra (Jet Li) *El paciente inglés(1996) - Kip (Naveen Andrews) *El rescate (1996) - David Torres (José Zúñiga) *Oveja negra (1996) - Al Donnelly (Tim Matheson) *Ojo por ojo (1996) - Det. Sgt. Denillo (Joe Mantegna) *Garras (1996) - Charles Remington (Michael Douglas) *Cómplices (1996) - Caesar (Joe Pantoliano) *Twister (1996) - Dr. Jonas Miller (Cary Elwes) *Perseguidos (1996) - Det. Mathew Gibson (Will Patton) *The Cherokee Kid (TV) (1996) - The Cherokee Kid / Isaiah Turner (Sinbad) *The Quest (1996) - Peleador de China (Peter Wong) (Doblaje original) *El imitador (1995) - Daryll Lee Cullum (Harry Connick Jr.) *La última cena (1995) - Pete (Ron Eldard) *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Spider (Henry Rollins) *El beso de la muerte (1995) - Jimmy Kilmartin (David Caruso) *Higher Learning (1995) - Scott Moss (Cole Hauser) *Harrison Bergeron (1995) Harrison Bergeron (Sean Astin) *Mientras dormías (1995) - Jack Callaghan (Bill Pullman) *La balada del pistolero (1995) - Buscemi (Steve Buscemi) *Norma Jean & Marilyn (1995) - Joe DiMaggio (Peter Dobson) *Recuerdos de amores pasados (1995) - Sam (Dermot Mulroney) *Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Kaspar Anton Carl van Beethoven (Christopher Fulford) *Un detective suelto en Hollywood III (1994) - Det. Sgt. William 'Billy' Rosewood (Judge Reinhold) *El escudo de cristal (1994) - Sr. Taylor (Sy Richardson) *Cita de amor (1994) - Ken Allen (Pierce Brosnan) *Shallow Grave (1994) - Alex Law (Ewan McGregor) *Peligro inminente (1994) - Robert Ritter (Henry Czerny) *La edad difícil (1993) - Chuck Bolger (Tobey Maguire) *Por amor o por dinero (1993) - Señor Himmelman (Udo Kier) *Sin miedo a la vida (1993) - Dr. Bill Pearlman (John Turturro) *El Demoledor (1993) - Simon Phoenix (Wesley Snipes) *Sin salida (1993) - Lamar Quinn (Terry Kinney) *Meteor Man (1993) - Jeff Reed/Meteor Man (Robert Townsend) *El ángel malvado (1993) - Wallace Evans (Daniel Hugh Kelly) *Toque al corazón (1993) - Terrance Allman (Seth Isler) *True Romance (1993) - Mentor (Val Kilmer) *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Gary Granger (Peter MacNicol) *Salvados por la campana: Estilo Hawaii (1992) - Brian Hansen (Dan Gauthier) *El mundo según Wayne (1992) - Glen (Ed O'Neill) *Mundo cool (1992) - Jack Deebs (Gabriel Byrne) *Un extraño amor (1992) - Paul Cater (Dennis Haysbert) *Alien 3 (1992) - Bishop (341-B), Bishop II (Lance Henriksen) *Jennifer 8 (1992) - John Taylor (Graham Beckel) *Boris y Natasha (1992) - Boris Badenov (Dave Thomas) *Soldados de juguete (1991) - Luis Cali (Andrew Divoff), Insertos *JFK (1991) - Lou Ivon (Jay O. Sanders) *Matrimonios (1991) - John Morden (Beau Bridges) *Point Break (1991) - Johnny Utah (Keanu Reeves) (Redoblaje) *Mi primer beso (1991) - Sr. Bixler profesor de literatura (Griffin Dunne) (Doblaje original y redoblaje) *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado (1991) - Harlan Puckett (Timothy Carhart) *Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) - Profesor, Estudiante teatral *Los dueños de la calle (1991) - Ricky Baker (Morris Chestnut) *Encantado Señor Destino (1990) - Larry Joseph Burrows (James Belushi) *El inquilino (1990) - Drake Goodman (Matthew Modine) *Caleidoscopio (1990) - John (Perry King) *Juego veneciano (1990) - Colin (Rupert Everett) *Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) - Arsenio Hall (Él mismo) *La muerte del Hombre Increíble (1990) - Presentación, insertos y voces adicionales *El encuentro con los Applegates (1990) - Narrador, Jefe de Richard *Brenda Starr (1989) - Mike Randall (Tony Peck) *El campo de los sueños (1989) - Ray Kinsella (Kevin Costner) *Cocodrilo Dundee II (1988) - Bob Tanner *Arturo 2: El millonario arruinado (1988) - Voces adicionales *Angel Heart (1987) - Harry Angel (Mickey Rourke) *Evil Dead II (1987) - Ash Williams (Bruce Campbell) *Ernest va al campo (1987) - Stannis, Narrador *Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) - Stan (Matthew Faison) / Oficial Pappas (Michael Swan) *Totalmente salvaje (1986) - Charles Driggs (Jeff Daniels) *Combat Academy (1986) - Maj. Biff Woods (George Clooney) *Amadeus (1984) - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart (Tom Hulce) *Los Rebeldes (1983) - Darrel Curtis (Patrick Swayze) *Viernes 13 parte III (1982) - Rick (Paul Kratka) / Insertos / Oficial *El año que vivimos en peligro (1982) - Presentación *Viernes 13 parte II (1981) - Paul (John Furey) / Insertos *Indiana Jones y los cazadores del arca perdida (1981) - Satipo (Alfred Molina) (Doblaje original) *The Big Red One (1980) - Griff (Mark Hamill) *Toro salvaje (1980) - Joe LaMotta (Joe Pesci) *Viernes 13 (1980) - Barry (Willie Adams) *New York, New York (1977) - Paul Wilson (Barry Primus) *Carrie (1976) - Freddy (Michael Talbott) *Poder que mata (1976) - Narrador (Lee Richardson), Insertos *Atrapado sin salida (1975) - Randall McMurphy (Jack Nicholson) *El hombre que sería rey (1975) - Billy Fish (Saeed Jaffrey) *Locuras en el Oeste (1974) - Buddy Bizarre (Dom DeLuise) *Marineros sin brújula (1970) - Garland *La marca de la horca (1968) - Miller (Bruce Dern), Presentación *La Pantera Rosa (1963) - George Lytton (Robert Wagner) (redoblaje) *Un perro de Flanders (1959) - Piet van Gelder *Un cuento de Navidad (1951) - Joven Jacob Marley (Patrick Macnee) *El jardín secreto - Presentación e insertos (1949) *Elvis Presley en algunas películas *Apocalipsis (miniserie) (1994) - Stuart 'Stu' Redman (Gary Sinise) Telefilms * La cláusula de Navidad - Jake (Rick Ravanello) * El Juicio del Hombre Increíble - Matt Murdock / Daredevil (Rex Smith) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble - Don Blake (Steve Levitt) * Crimen encubierto - Bill Jacobs (Brian Markinson) Series de televisión Nestor Carbonell *Wilfred - Arturo * Idénticas - Victor Machado * Cane - Frank Duque * Mujeres de blanco - Jonas Ray Billy Ray Cyrus *Hannah Montana - Robbie Stewart *Studio DC: Almost Live - Él mismo *90210 - Judd Ridge Dylan Walsh *Revenge - Jason Prosser * Cortes y puntadas - Sean McNamara Otros papeles: * A todo ritmo - Lance Daniel (James Patrick Stuart) * Chica indiscreta - Bruce Caplan (John Bolton; 4ª-6ª temp.) * El imperio del contrabando - Enoch "Nucky" Thompson (Steve Buscemi) (2010-2011) * Amor compartido - Bill Henrickson (Bill Paxton ) (temporada 4-5) * Los años maravillosos - Kevin Arnold (adulto, narrador) (Daniel Stern) / Kevin Arnold (adolescente, desde la sexta temporada) (Fred Savage) * Luz de luna - David Addison Jr. (Bruce Willis) * MacGyver - Angus MacGyver (Richard Dean Anderson), Presentación e insertos * Miami Vice - Ricardo"Rico" Tubbs (Philip Michael Thomas) (1ra voz) 1-3 (hasta ep. 55) * Life - Detective Charles "Charlie" Crews Jr (Damian Lewis) * Eureka - Trevor Gant (James Callis) (2007-presente) * Guardianes de la bahía - Craig Pomeroy (Parker Stevenson) y narración e insertos (2da voz) * Miénteme - Eli Loker (Brendan Hine) * Una diva cambiando de cuerpo - Tony Nicastro (David Denman) (Temp. 1, Epis. 11) * Las chicas Gilmore - Doyle McMaster (Danny Stron), Chase Bradford (Paul Cassell), (Rob Estes) * Blanco y Negro - Willis Jackson (Todd Bridges) * E.R. Sala de urgencias - Dr. Peter Benton (Eriq La Salle) * Star Trek: Voyager - Tom Paris (Robert Duncan McNeill) * Iron Chef América - Alton Brown (Alton Brown) * Tiempos inolvidables - Presentación e insertos * El Zorro (1990-1993) - Don Diego de la Vega / Zorro (Duncan Regehr) * El Resplandor - John Torrance (Steven Weber) (1997) * Hechiceras - Andy Trudeau (Ted King) * Halcón de la calle "Streethawk" - Jesse Mack (Rex Smith) * Amigos - Ross Geller (temporada 8 hasta final: 2002-2004) (David Schwimmer) * Seinfeld - Cosmo Kramer (Michael Richards) * Salvados por la campana - Max (Ed Alonzo) * Comedy Inc. - Jim Russell (Jim Russell) * Alias - McKenas Cole (Quentin Tarantino) (Temporada 3) * V Invasión Extraterrestre - Kyle Bates (Jeff Yagher) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera - Sam Merlotte (Sam Trammell) * Esposas desesperadas - Dave Williams (Neal McDonough), Charles McClain (Greg Evigan) * El príncipe del rap en Bel Air - Profesor Scott Burton (Phil Morris), Voces adicionales * Victorious - Lane (Lane Napper) * Smallville - Dan Turpin (David Paetkau) * El Señor de las Bestias - El Príncipe Sun, hijo del sol * Power Rangers: Megaforce - Desolar * Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja - Motodrone (Craig Parker), Perry, Boparoo, Voces adicionales * Power Rangers: Samurai - Rhinosnorus (Campbell Cooley) * Cory en la Casa Blanca - Un episodio * Federación de Lucha de Pulgares - Sr. Extremo * Sledge Hammer! - Presentador y Voces adicionales * Directo al Sur - Policía Canadiense * Estoy en la banda - Bleed (Bryan Called) * Wishbone - Wishbone * Webster - Jerry Silver (Henry Polic II) * Los Riches - Wayne Malloy ( Eddie Izzard ) * La isla de Gilligan - El profesor (Russel Johnson) (redoblaje de algunos caps.) * El séquito - Ariel "Ari" Gold (Jeremy Piven ) (temporada 5) * Anno Domini - Esteban, Casio * John Watson en Sherlock * La esposa ejemplar - Dr. Miner (Christopher Evan Welch) (Temp. 1, Epis. 18) * CSI: En la escena del crimen - Voces adicionales * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Los inventores - Isaac Newton (Capítulo "Newton, historia de 2 Isaacs") * El mentalista - Mike Brewster (Roark Critchlow) 2, ep. 12 * Diarios de vampiros - Mason Lockwood (Taylor Kinney) - 2010-2011 * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Agente Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg)(2da Versión) * Plaza Sésamo - Voces Adicionales Miniseries *El hijo del dragón - El Señor del Norte (Rupert Graves) Anime *Dragon Ball - Goku (adulto), Coronel Silver, Pamputt, Oscuridad (Cap 116), Kame Sennin (joven), Presentación *Dragon Ball Z - Goku (adulto), Vegetto (con René García) *Dragon Ball GT - Goku (adulto/Super Saiyajin 4), Gogeta Super Saiyajin 4 (con René García) *Dr. Slump 2 - Goku (adulto/aparición especial) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Kanon de Dragón Marino *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de TV) - Kanon de Géminis *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (versión de DVD) - Lune de Balrog, Valentine de Arpía, Aioros de Sagitario *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (versión de DVD) - Aioros de Sagitario *Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido - Wimber de Murcielago *Pokémon - Voces Adicionales (Temp. 16) *Sailor Moon - Neflyte *Slam Dunk - Tatsuhiko Aota y Tohru Hanagata *Naruto - Hidan, Sazanami, Otomatsu, Ninja escoltado por Unkai *Naruto Shippūden - Hidan *Bleach - Segador 2 y 3 (episodio 34) *Death Note - Masahiko Kida, Reportero en TV, Agente de policía #1 y Voces adicionales *Robots Ninja - Yllbora Saro (2da voz) *MegaMan NT Warrior - Shadowman (1era voz) *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Trampero *Súper Once - Kakuma Keita *Bakugan - Bakugan legendario Darkus Exedra, Razenoid Darkus *Hungry Heart - Cronista regional (redoblaje) *Digimon Fusion - Monzaemon Participación sin identificar *La magia de Zero Series animadas Rob Paulsen *La Máscara - Stanley Ipkiss / La Máscara *Los locos Addams (serie animada) - Norman *Rudo y su pandilla - Rudo Robert Hays *Iron Man - Iron Man / Tony Stark *Spider-Man (Serie Animada de los 90s) - Iron Man / Tony Stark (ep. 37-38) Bruce Willis *Bruno, el espía - Bruno *Padre de familia - John McClane Otros *Los Vengadores: los héroes más poderosos del planeta - Dr. Hank Pym (Hombre Hormiga, Hombre Gigante o Yellow Jacket) *Iron Man: aventuras de hierro - Nick Fury *Star Wars: La guerra de los clones - Presidente de Pantora Chi Cho *El Chavo animado - Don Ramón, Ñoño, Profesor Jirafales (desde la 6ª temporada) *Futurama - Zapp Brannigan *Thomas y sus Amigos - James *Padre de familia - Fred Savage, Voz de Los años maravillosos (Daniel Stern) *Los Simpson - Jack Bauer (Temp. 18), Ryan Seacrest (Temp. 21), Voces adicionales *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Tetrax *Titán sim-biónico - Solomon *La Máscara - Ace Ventura (un ep.) *El capitán Planeta y los planetarios - Capitán Planeta *Tom y Jerry Kids - Lobo, Droopy, Insertos, (varios de los personajes masculinos en la segunda temporada) *Celebrity Deathmatch - Bruce Willis *Hércules - Baco *Kissyfur - Cholin / Charles (algunos eps.) *Ugly Americans - Gran Cerebro *Street Sharks - Streex / Insertos *Animalitos locos - Eugenio *Sandokán - Abusadón *Capitán Escudo - Capitán Escudo *¡Oye Arnold! - Loro parlante (ep. 67) *Conan, el bárbaro - Ep. Rigelo *El Cabezón - Jim *Yo! Yogi - Yogi *Manny a la obra - Pat *Budgie el pequeño helicóptero - Chuck *Rupert - Bufón (un ep.) *La fuerza de ataque de los aerocampeones - Huracán *He-Man y los amos del universo - Man-e-Faces, Ram-Man *Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward - Bishop y narrador de luchas en un episodio *Los Sábados Secretos - Dr. Beeman *Súper Sergio - Locutor/Doctor Manos locas *MAD - Insertos/Presentación/Voces Adicionales (4ª -) *Iron Kid - Gibson, Doctor Chen *Spawn: El engendro - Todd McFarlane *Gormiti - voces adicionales *Phineas y Ferb - Encargado de la lavandería de batas (ep. 151) *El Show de la Pantera Rosa - Misterjaw (Redoblaje) *Hora de Aventura - Maestro Paz Películas animadas Keith Wickham *Misterio en las Viás (2014) - James *El Rey de las Viás (2013) - James *El Misterio en la Montaña Azul (2012) - James *Dia de los Diésel (2012) - James *Rescate en la Isla Misteriosa (2011) - James *El Héroe de las Viás (2010) - James Billy West * Futurama: El gran golpe de Bender - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: La bestia con billones de brazos - Zapp Brannigan * Futurama: En el lejano y salvaje verde - Zapp Brannigan Marc Worden * Iron Man: El invencible - Iron Man / Tony Stark * The Ultimate Avengers 2: Los Vengadores 2 - Iron Man / Tony Stark * The Ultimate Avengers: Los Vengadores - Iron Man / Tony Stark Otros papeles: * Los Simpson: La película - Billie Joe Armstrong, Guardia Recibidor en Alaska * La Dama y el Vagabundo (2ª Versión) - Tofie * Torbellino va a la Guerra - Capitán Trin Trin * Anastasia - Dimitri (John Cusack) * El cascanueces - Príncipe * Ogu y Mampato en Rapa Nui - Papá de Mampato * Kung Fu Panda - Mesero Conejo * Papelucho y el Marciano - Papá de papelucho * El agente 00-P2 - Gino Tuttifrutti, Dr. Curry * Monstruos vs. Aliens - Gallaxhar (Rainn Wilson) * El viaje de Popeye: al rescate de Papi - Narración, Pilón * Los ositos cariñositos II: una nueva generación - Presentación * 9 - 6 (Crispin Glover) * Los fantasmas de Scrooge - Voces adicionales * La estrella de Laura - Papá de Laura * Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas - Acer (Peter Jacobson), Luigi (Tony Shalhoub) (este solamente un loop) * Padre de familia: Algo, algo, algo del lado oscuro - Voces adicionales * Francisco Javier: El tesoro del Samurai - Aldeano * Up: Una aventura de altura - Alfa * Las Chicas Superpoderosas: la película - Extra (Tom Kenny) (sólo en la entrevista) Películas de anime Masako Nozawa * Dragon Ball Z: ¡Devuélvanme a Gohan! - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: El Hombre más Fuerte de este Mundo - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla más grande del Mundo está por Comenzar - Goku, Turles * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de Freezer contra el Padre de Goku - Bardock, Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Gokū es un Super Saiyajin - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Los Rivales más Poderosos - Bardock, Goku * Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Goku, Gokua * Dragon Ball Z: El Regreso del Guerrero Legendario - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: El Combate Final - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Goku, Gogeta (Con René García) * Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Goku * Dragon Ball GT: La Legendaria Esfera De Cuatro Estrellas - Goku * Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla De Los Dioses - Goku Otros: * Naruto la película: ¡Batalla ninja en la tierra de la nieve - Omiji/Tsukekuro * Locke el Superman de las galaxias - Voces adicionales * Capitán Harlock: El pirata espacial - Insertos * Street Fighter II: La película - Fei Long Videojuegos *Fable II - Charlie, Guardias, Aldeanos, Voces adicionales *Fable III - Mercenario *Forza Horizon - Duke Maguire *Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 - Alex Mason *Crackdown - Los Muertos *Crackdown 2 - Grabaciones de la Cuidad *League of Legends - Xin Zhao, Shen, Voces adicionales *Dance Central - Angel *Dance Central 2 Angel, Mo *Dance Central 3 Angel, Mo *El Chavo animado - Don ramón, Noño *Batman: Arkham Origins - Criminal, Mafiosos, Camarógrafo, "Bird" , voces adicionales *Dead Rising 3 - Dylan *Smite - Sun Wukong Documentales *1000 maneras de morir - Él mismo (Sergio Mayer), varios personajes *Mantenerse Sano 2 - Narrador *Nadie muere en Lily Dale - Voces adicionales *Paraíso perdido: Los homicidios de los niños de Robin Hills - Abogado acusador #2 *Hospital Psiquiátrico Bellevue: Por dentro - Jamie Dirección de doblaje *Los años maravillosos *MacGyver *Guardianes de la bahía *Salvados por la Campana *El Chavo, la serie animada *Los pequeños Tom y Jerry *Thelma y Louise: Un final inesperado *El Zorro *Punky Brewster (serie animada) *Las Tortugas Ninja La Película (Doblaje de TV) *Webster *Novia fugitiva *Misión del deber *Enemigo público *Power Rangers: Tormenta ninja *Gadget y los Gadgetinis *Los Monólogos de la Vagina (Telefilme HBO) *Instinto *Ceguera *Fuerza-G *Scary Movie 4 (Versión para cine y TV) *El secreto de la calabaza mágica *Los fantasmas de Scrooge *Loca por las compras *Alicia en el País de las Maravillas (2010) *El príncipe de Persia: Las arenas del tiempo *El aprendiz de brujo *Enredados *Sólo ellos *Secretariat *Tron: El legado *La última canción *Soy el número cuatro *Papás a la fuerza *Marte necesita mamás *Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas *Fin de curso *Noche de miedo *Gigantes de acero *Caballo de guerra *John Carter: Entre dos mundos *Valiente (2012) *El mundo secreto de Arrietty *Así somos *Ralph, el demoledor *Oz, el poderoso *Monsters University *Titanes del pacífico *Capitán Phillips *La caída de la Casa Blanca *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *El justiciero (2014) * Líbranos del mal *Annie (2014) * En el bosque 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' Desde 1983 Productor ejecutivo *¿Qué pasó ayer? Parte III *12 años esclavo *12 desafíos: Recargado *42 *Ajuste de cuentas *Aprendices fuera de línea *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas *Beyblade: Metal Fury *Ben 10: Omniverse (desde temp. 4) *Buenos vecinos *Capitán Phillips *Cheech & Chong's Animated Movie *Código sombra: Jack Ryan *Dog, el cazarrecompensas *El abogado del crimen *El abuelo sinvergüenza *El castigado (desde temp. 3) *El conjuro *El destino de Júpiter *El ejecutor (Versión Warner) *El gran Gatsby *El increíble Burt Wonderstone *El submarino fantasma *Ella *Ever After High *El Increible Mundo de Gumball (desde temp. 3) *Godzilla *Gravedad *Hathaways: Una historia embrujada *Hércules *Hora de aventura (desde temp. 5) *Iron Man 3 *Kaijudo: El ascenso de los maestros del duelo (resto de la serie) *La caída de la Casa Blanca *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La leyenda del santuario *Lego: Legends of Chima (resto de la serie) *Littlest Pet Shop *Lucy *MAD (temp. 4) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *Mandie y la Navidad olvidada *Max Steel (resto de la serie) *Monster High *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity *Monster High: 13 Deseos *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante *Monster High: Embrujadas *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad (desde temp. 3) *New Girl (resto de la serie) *Noé *Percy Jackson y el Mar de los Monstruos *Pokémon (desde temp. 16) *Posesión infernal *Rio 2 *Sangre, sudor y gloria *Tío Grandpa *The Americans *The Way, Way Back *Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Titanes del pacífico *Tortugas Ninja *Transformers: Prime (desde temp. 2) *Transformers: Rescue Bots (resto de la serie) *Un show más (desde temp. 5) *Un tipo rudo 2 *Wolverine: Inmortal Publicidad thumb|230px|right *Voz del canal Boomerang (2001-2008) *Voz de Azteca 7 en el 2006 (junto al locutor oficial) *Voz de Azteca 7 (Sólo la mención de "Azteca 7, Abre tu mundo"; junto al locutor oficial del canal) *Fisher-Price *Juguetes Imaginext *Pedigree *Café Dolca *Kleenex (2011, el personaje que parodia a MacGyver) *Nuevos promocionales de Kinder Sorpresa *Seguros Pacifico Perú (Comercial Seguro para Fondo Universitario) *Scotiabank (2014) *Ford Focus (2014) Televisión mexicana *Alcanzar una Estrella *Alcanzar una Estrella II *Papá Soltero (Capitulo 157 "Cámara... Acción" *La Familia P. Luche *Grabaciones Radiofónicas *Historia de Jesús - Jesús Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Don Ramón y Ñoño para "El Chavo animado: Show en Vivo" Trivia *Ha doblado a 3 personajes de Marvel: Iron Man, Hulk y Hombre Hormiga, siendo el primero su papel más famoso de entre los tres y también uno de los más famosos de su carrera. *En un episodio de la Familia Peluche parodió su papel como narrador de Los años maravillosos fungiendo como narrador en primera persona o la conciencia de Ludovico P. Luche (Eugenio Derbez) de la misma manera que lo hacía como la voz narrada de Kevin Arnold en la mencionada serie 2 3. *Usualmente dobla a Jim Carrey en la mayoria de sus películas, incluyendo las series animadas de La Máscara y Ace Ventura, en las cuales los personajes están basados en la imagen del propio Carrey. Sin embargo, en las películas La Máscara, El Majestic y Los pingüinos de papá fue Gerardo Reyero quien dobló a Jim Carrey en reemplazo de Castañeda. En Ace Ventura 2 fue José Carlos Moreno quien prestó su voz a Jim Carrey, debido a que Castañeda se encontraba ocupado doblando a Goku en la saga de Vegeta. En la película Sí señor, Jim Carrey fue doblado por el startalent Eugenio Derbez lo cual no agradó en lo absoluto a los fans de Mario Castañeda y del doblaje en general. Algunos incluso insisten y han escrito cartas pidiendo que la película sea redoblada con la voz de Castañeda. *Al principio había rechazado trabajar en Dragon Ball, debido a que no estaba seguro si los fanáticos iban a aceptar un cambio de voz al personaje principal (en Japón, aunque el personaje crece, no le cambian la voz y lo sigue doblando una mujer), pero fue por el hecho de que su hijo le insistió en que hiciera la voz de Goku que decidió aceptar el papel (lo que lo llevó a ser uno de los actores de doblaje más conocido y admirado, tanto por los fanáticos del doblaje como del anime). Además Castañeda admite que este ha sido su trabajo favorito, junto con la narración de Los años maravillosos. *El artículo de Mario Castañeda en Wikipedia ha sido uno de los pocos sobrevientes al borrado masivo de artículos de actores de doblaje mexicanos, junto a Humberto Vélez, Nancy McKenzie, Cristina Hernández, Sebastián Llapur, Cony Madera y Liza Willert. *En su página de facebook comentó que se retiraría del doblaje el 29 de junio de 2012; fecha en que cumple 50 años, lo que fue confirmado por Eduardo Garza. Sin embargo, mediante una twitcam el 31 de marzo del mismo año, Mario Castañeda lo desmintió. *Es uno de los actores recurrentes en doblar a Steve Carell y Jason Segel, al igual que José Gilberto Vilchis. *Mario es la voz base de Kanon de Gemenis (Dragón Marino) pero en las primeras apariciones de los dos primeros capítulos de la Saga de Poseidón el personaje fue doblado por Armando Larumbe, a petición de un fan Mario grabó esas escenas que dobló Larumbe.4 *Se le hizo una broma telefónica en el 2013, por parte de Luis Torres, Christian Hernandez y Federico Diaz del Werevertumorro crew (Un grupo de bloggers en internet, muy conocidos en México), la broma puede ser encontrada en Youtube, en el canal Monotransistor en su programa "Foro 19"; este seria el segundo actor de doblaje en ser llamado, el primero fue Víctor Hugo Aguilar. *Ha doblado a dos personajes del seiyu Katsuji Mori: Neflyte en Sailor Moon y Pamputt en Dragon Ball. Muestras multimedia thumb|right|131 px|Mario Castañeda saludando como Kanon de Géminis. Archivo:entrevista mario castañeda - la voz de goku - parte 1 de 2|Entrevista Archivo:entrevista mario castañeda - la voz de goku - parte 2 de 2|Entrevista parte 2 Archivo:Mario Castañeda, Arvizu y Filio en Entrevista|Mario Castañeda, Arvizu y Filio en entrevista Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt1 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt2 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt3 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt4 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt5 Archivo:Mario Castañeda Pt6 Enlaces externos *Twitter oficial de Mario Castañeda *Sitio Web del Doblaje Mexicano *Entrevista a Mario Castañeda *Mario Castañeda en la película "La Roca" *Mario Castañeda en "Armageddon" *Mario Castañeda en exposición *Artículo de Mario Castañeda en Wikipedia *Broma en Youtube http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VOyEIIt5Uao&feature=g-high-u Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Adaptadores Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Productores ejecutivos Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Artículos destacados